mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alegria Collins
"Let's be friends if convenient, if inconvenient let's be friends anyway." About History Alegria was born in Florence (Italy), city where she also grew up. She's the second daughter of James Collins and Penélope Orsini. As a child she was quiet yet very curious and would ask her parents pretty much about everything. One of the happiest memories she has of her childhood is the summer holidays spent at her paternal grandparents's lake house, place where once grew up she learned to play the violin thanks to her grandmother Grace. At five years old she started to practice rhythmic gymnastics and around seven, on the advice of her coach who believed she had potential, she started at a competitive level participating in national competitions. Six years later her mom got the opportunity to work in a prestigious fashion magazine in France, so her family decided to move and she had to put aside this passion. What she most liked about that sport was the freedom and lightness she felt on the floor during the exercises, for her it was not just a pastime, it was a way to create art through motion. In the new town she enrolled in a new gym, but decided to not compete anymore. As for the new school at first she felt out of place, but by meeting Lucy and then Ken things went better; she didn't fully integrated though, because she moved again almost immediatly in a new neighborhood. It was at that moment that she arrived in Sweet Amoris High School. Appearance Alegria has long brown wavy hair and usually she wears them loose, in braids or in a high loose ponytail. She has very expressive grey eyes, naturally tan skin and she also have freckles, although you don’t notice it that much. Her style can't be defined in just one. She tends to mix and experiment quite often. She likes to wear mostly pleated skirts, crop-tops and heels, but in her closet can also be found high wasted (ripped) skinny jeans, a leather and a denim jacket, denim shorts, the over the knee socks, lots of cosy sweaters and a pair of white sneakers. She doesn't wear much jewelry, just a necklace of pearls given her by her mom (has been part of the family for generations) and some rings. Her make-up consists of eyeliner, mascara, blush and a nude or burgundy lipstick. She also has a tattoo in her right rib (it’s a small flower). Personality She is very reserved when it comes to her personal life, but apart from this she's always open to new things, kind, trustworthy and friendly, she makes friends quit easily. She's also very smart and determined, she always challenge herself to do even better and this might cause her stress and anxiety. Although she's calm, she knows how to respond if provoked, she's not afraid to speak her mind, stubborn and proud. She's also very passionate in everything she does and one of her aims in life is to get in deep contact with people, to truly understands them. A natural leader wanting to make sure everyone is okay. Relationships The Boys Nathaniel ''' Nate was one of the first students who met Alegria. They have been on the same wavelength from the very start and in a short time they became very close. Unfortunately during Alegria's first vacation in the new country she messed up their friendship because of Dakota. From that moment on she tried to regain Nathaniel's trust, not only for their friendship, but also because she started to feel something different, something stronger. When he finally left behind that story, things got better again between them and they managed to confess their feelings to each other. There are several things that they have in common, such as the passion for books and cats, but also they're both perfectionists. Now they're getting to know each other more day by day and they seem inseparable. '''Castiel Their relationship at the beginning wasn’t the best, especially because of his attitude towards the others students. He considered her super annoying even if this didn't stopped him from teasing her, but anyway with time they started to get along even though they're surely not best buddies. Lysander They're not very close, but he intrigues her and she wants to know him better. Ken(tin) They attended the first year of high school together when Alegria first moved, but they have never been "close" friends. She was aware that he had a crush on her, however she always considered him adorable, a nice guy and a precious friend but nothing more. When he moved to Sweet Amoris as well, they have approached a little more and now they get along. Armin and Alexy When they moved to Sweet Amoris the three became friends immediately, they make her laugh like no one else. They're both her best friends. The Girls Rosalya Honestly these two were meant to meet, they have became friends right away and seem to understand each other perfectly. She's like a second sister to whom you can tell everything, as long as they're together everything will be alright. Lucy She is an old friend and the two of them are very close. They used to go to the same school when Alegria first moved with her family. They still keep in touch. Violette Vio is the most sweet girl Alegria has ever met. She admire her artistic skills and she even asked her once to teach her something. Iris Iris is the first student Alegria met when she arrived to Sweet Amoris and she's always pleased to talk with her. Kim They're not like best buds but get along well. There isn't much to say. Priya At first Alegria didn't trust her completely and she still has some doubts, but she also has to admit that she seems a really interesting person. Melody At first they were friends and used to get along fairly well, but then she changed and started to have a childish behavior anytime Alegria talked to Nathaniel. They still stand each other (well maybe not anymore lol), but their friendship is kinda ruined. Amber Obviously they don't have a nice relationships, even if Alegria hopes that Amber will get over herself someday and that things will change between them, mostly for Nathaniel though. Charlotte and Lì She doesn't have an opinion on them. Live and let live is her motto unless you harm others, in that case you better run. Peggy Alegria doesn't dislike her, but sometimes she gets annoyed by her behavior. Other Candies WIP Family James Collins He has grey-bluish eyes, light brown hair and fair skin. He's 1,84 cm tall. Like his wife he's the eldest between his siblings, he has a younger brother called Luca and a younger sister called Elizabeth. He was born the 2nd April in Como (Italy) from British parents (Richard and Grace), but has also Italian origins on his mother's side. His father was a banker while his mother was a violinist. After graduating he got a degree in Economics and Business and when he was not studying he kept training to become a professional footballer, which he became. He was active in this field for almost thirty years. He was starting to be considered an "old player" but he still felt like playing, unfortunately the world had other plans for him and after a serious injury he had to retire. He didn't leave this sport though, now he's a football manager. Penélope Orsini She has deep brown eyes, black curly hair but wears them almost always straight or wavy and has olive/tan skin. She's 1,70 cm tall. She's the eldest of two daughters. She was born the 29th September in Arezzo from an Italian dad and a Cuban mom. Her father (Amato) used to be a carpenter, whereas her mother (Delia) was a seamstress. Ever since she was a child she knew she wanted to be a part of the fashion and beauty industry and at the age of 18 she embarked on a modeling career, something that came in handy later to pay for the design institute where she wanted to go. She has a degree in Fashion Design and she's currently working as fashion assistant at Vogue. Audrey Collins She is Alegria's older sister. When they were children they were mistaken for twins, because they looked alike, olive/tan skin, grey eyes, brown hair, but actually Audrey is one year older than Al. At the moment she has shoulder length hair slightly darker than her natural color. She's 1,61 cm tall. She was born the 5th May in Florence. She's currently studying to become a doctor. Whenever Alegria needs something, like advice or to be comforted Audrey is there for her, she's her landmark. They have a very strong relationship. Isabella Orsini Isabella is Penelope's younger sister as well as Audrey and Alegria's aunt. She has dark brown curly hair, brown eyes and is 1,78 cm tall. Her birthday is the 7th August and just like her sister she was born in Arezzo. Since she was a child she wanted to travel the world, that's why she decided to work as a flight attendant. Whenever she come back from one of her travels she brings souvenirs for her nieces. Trivia * She has Cuban and British origins. * She plays the violin and she practice(d) rhythmic gymnastic . * Likes: Reading, photography, tv series, languages. * Dislikes: Being late, noisy places. * She is claustrophobic. * She has a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel called Bijou. * Her favourite dish is Cantonese rice and pizza. * Her favourite colours are black, burgundy and pale pink. * Her favourite season is fall. * Her favourite tv shows are Gossip Girl and Friends. * Her personality type is: ENFJ-A Since English is not my native language sorry if there are any mistakes. Category:Candies Category:Candies A-C Category:Nathaniel Category:Straight Category:Female